The surgical stapler is a common medical device when performing a surgical procedure on tissues of the digestive tract. During the surgical treatment, the surgical stapler is often use in tissue cutting and stapling. The surgical stapler may perform closing, stapling or cutting operations on the physiological tissue manually or electrically.
The manual operation implements the closing action between the anvil and the cartridge, and the firing action on the tissue to be stapled in a purely mechanical way. The process of the firing needs huge firing force to complete the cutting and closing, with high requirement for the user. It is easy to cause the mechanical firing to fail once the skills and the strength of force and not mastered properly. The closing effect of the tissue will be affected by inadequate firing force, to cause inadequate cutting and closing, resulting in failure of surgery, and extremely high risk. There is no risk of inadequate firing force for an electric surgical stapler as long as it has adequate power.
With manual surgical staplers, however, a surgeon needs to determine an appropriate tissue compression (from 1.5 mm to 2.5 mm within a green zone range) according to the experience completely, rather than obtaining exact tissue compression corresponding to tissue characteristics of different patients. The error caused by determining the compression thickness of the tissue based on experiences may lead to large discreteness of postoperative effects of different patients, which not only affects the efficiency of the surgery, but also causes inconsistent staple formations, two-step staple formation, and other phenomena.